


Stitch It Up

by summerstorm



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to 1.16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch It Up

Spencer really thinks it's fine now, that now Ian told Melissa about them she can stop feeling guilty about that. That much is fine, even if everything else isn't.

She still can't sleep, because everything else isn't, and it's one thing to know your sister married someone who might have been involved in _murder_ , but now Melissa's pregnant, tied to him forever by a _baby_. Spencer thought Melissa wouldn't even think about having kids until late into her thirties, but here she is, having the child of a potential murderer.

Spencer needs time to wrap her head around this. Melissa's unreasonable enough when it comes to Ian as it is; with a child involved, Spencer's basically lost her chances of getting through to her.

She crosses the kitchen and heads into the living room. The minibar is a recent purchase by her mom, and Melissa's already there, seemingly having thought of the same thing just before Spencer did. As usual.

Spencer's not going back to her room. She deserves a nice, cold drink just as much as anyone else. She steels herself.

*

"Want a drink?" Melissa says, civil. Spencer nods and sits on the couch, hands on her bare knees. It's a little chilly.

Melissa's there, sitting next to her, sooner than Spencer expects, handing Spencer a glass and leaving her own and a bowl with ice on the coffee table. Spencer watches the liquid stir as she moves the glass, and takes a small sip, just to wet her lips. Fruit brandy. Raspberry. She wonders when Melissa decided Spencer was old enough to drink. She wonders how Melissa found out Spencer likes this. Coincidence, probably. It's not her favorite drink; that would have been weird. There were good chances Melissa would pick something Spencer likes, though.

Spencer takes a deep breath through her nose, lips on the rim of the glass. The house is quiet. Her dad's out of town, and her mom knocked back a couple of sleeping pills before bed, so she's out for the night. Melissa's quiet. It's drizzling outside, drops arrhythmically hitting the windows.

It's peaceful, not awkward like Spencer thought it would be. After a while, she lifts and turns her head to face her fears.

Melissa's eyes are closed, and her glass is full under her nose. She seems to be smelling it instead of drinking it, which—of course. Of course, she's pregnant. Of course Melissa's not drinking. Melissa wants this baby. Even if Melissa picked a father who might just be the worst possible choice she could have made, even if Spencer can't understand how she got from career-focused to here, Melissa wants this. She wanted to be pregnant, and she's happy about this, and whatever the context, Melissa's right on this one. Spencer should be happy for her. She shouldn't be questioning _that_.

"Congratulations," Spencer says, chin retreating again, eyes only half on Melissa.

Melissa bites her lip. "Thanks."

Spencer nods in acknowledgment, and turns away again.


End file.
